Warrant Officer Logs
by Foxberry
Summary: Journal entries for a young force-sensitive chiss within the SWTOR setting.
1. Log 1

_[Encryption Level: X]_  
_[Request Passcode:] *****_  
_[Voice Verification Required:]_  
_[Text Only Entry:]_

_"Welcome, Warrant Officer Sabosen'iak'alani."_

Within the dim lighting of the small personal ship, the former agent quietly booted up the small datapad that she fished out from the nightstand next to her. Within the darkness, glowing crimson hues highlighted the newly named "Warrant Officer's" cheekbones. She had promised that she would actually rest after last evening's explosive conflict within the Hyperion. The ship was in a wreck, the hyperdrive and reactor she had designed- flatlined. Shields were compromised, communication arrays were fried, and the ablative hull stripped. But the good captain had returned earlier that evening with the parts that were sorely needed. Broskivich was an amazing captain, one that proved himself unto all of the Marran. …She could only hope she would be able to prove_herself._

A quiet sigh escaped her as her luminated hues drifted away to the sleeping form beside her. Extending a bare hand she carefully brushed away a few tendrils of hair from the figure's face before returning to typing into the datapad before her. She couldn't help but think of her sister who had been so angry with her for sharing information, technology with the Republic. She understood, she really did… But; Aka had already lost everything. The Ascendancy, the Houses, the Empire… All of it. She wanted to rebuild, and she wanted to assist the Marran in any way she could.

While Nal had found her, had protected her… It was Ihlrath, Lakin, Jeos and Sien who had taken her and Nal both from the Imperial science facility. She wanted to help the Marran to the best of her ability. And whether or not Nal understood; Aka didn't see this as a full betrayal. It wasn't a whole system she had taken from the Csillan government. It was a mix of Csillan Tech and Republic Tech which she ultimately designed. Yes the theories were there, but it wasn't from the Ascendancy.

Sure… Some of the parts had been 'borrowed'; like the power couplings but it was still heavily her design. A quiet sigh escaped her at this; she was also frustrated with the young marine who had gone down to engineering during the chaos- had found her with her ass hanging out of the hyperdrive and parts everywhere. However; Aka was somewhat anal when it came to drives and reactors… ..Especially one that she had designed it- it was like; as she had told Sedryn;

"How would _-you-_ like it if someone went into your quarters, took your lightsabers and dismantled them?"

She did appreciate the assistance, and had told both Major Vel'neda and Chief Jaynai that she did. In the end however both had been upset and Vel'neda had requested that her marines stay out of engineering without authority prior to; to allow Broski's engineering crew to handle it. Did she feel bad about chewing into both the Major and Chief? And in turn- Marci would no doubt receive an earful. …In some ways she did feel bad, but there was that anal-retentiveness.

Shaking her head silvery strands flit along her scarred features. For a moment she paused and lifted her hand to brush along the vicious scarring along the right side of her face. She thought of what Corlus said to her and her gaze softened, a sweet smile trickling upon her features. She… She was lucky. After all that had happened, her life was turning around. She had found herself where she desperately always wanted.

She was a part of a naval ship, she was given the Anchor that evening by her Captain… _Her. Captain._ The very thought of it! She was ecstatic. Even now it made her incredibly giddy, even moreso than the parts that he brought back. She thought back to her brief time on the bridge, everyone drinking the caf {to which she thought was horrible} that she had made, reading over the datapad in one hand. Broskivich turned to her, after she had given him the caf and stated that he really needed to get her a warrant officer position.

The chiss just smiled at him in response and nodded. Such a thing wasn't about to happen. Not with her record, not with being former imperial agent; let alone a project. Sure the Chief had been imperial with quite a record of her own, but… Jaynai wasn't an agent. A quiet sigh left her. Despite what Jaynai had been through; Aka still saw her something inspiring. Despite being a defector, a traitor to the Empire… Jaynai had done something that she felt was right, something that had to be done. She respected this, and she respected the woman's knowledge with engineering.

She could only hope that she would make both Broskivich and Jaynai proud. She wanted to belong, she needed to belong. She had to piece together her broken past and move on from it. While it wasn't the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet… It was something else; and she could still work how she wanted; and she was now headed to another place… Somewhere even the Ascendancy and the CEDF didn't know about. It was exciting. It was somewhere that.. Nal didn't have to worry about the Ascendancy or even the Empire.

Glowing scarlet hues softened and she drew the datapad gently across her chest. Nal… Her sweet sister had been through so much and she was… Nothing more than a shell of what she once was. She had become what the Empire wanted her to be, a weapon. But now; she wasn't even that- she was a shattered dagger. Pieces of her so sharp, to touch was to bleed. She wanted nothing more than to embrace her, but… Even the other evening when Nal had come to her… Was so cold.

She didn't blame Nal; if anything she blamed the Empire and she blamed a part of herself. If only she could have been there for Nal when she needed her most… She didn't blame Nal for leaving her behind, to escape- but even that didn't matter as they had prevented them from running and had captured them both anyway. They had seen them together as a liability and stole Nal from her. Shaking her head a silent breath escaped her as she turned back to the datapad, quietly writing.

Aka could… Only hope that whatever came of it; her sister would rebuild. Though inwardly- she knew that nothing could be the same; that even their bond would never be the same. …After being 'dead' for nearly three years; how does one pick their life up and just continue as if nothing had happened? …Four years within that facility. And yet she somehow had the resolve to hold herself together while Nal completely collapsed. Though Nal had been taken as a cipher a short time after Aka was labeled KIA…

Things happened, she was tormented, used, twisted even more… Sonata protocols used frivously… And in the end, all of that and the weight of the galaxy was what tore her sister apart. If anything, for Nal to go on as far as she had was an accomplishment in itself. To her, Nal was strong, so very strong.

"Depression is not a _sign_ of weakness, _it is a sign_ that you have been trying to be _strong for too long_."

Her fingers carefully tapped away along the surface of the panel, pausing briefly as she entered a period at the end of her sentence. Staring at it for a long few moments, her glowing gaze delicately flicked to the chronometer upon the corner of the datapad. She sighed silently… She wouldn't take the risk in worrying _him_ further; she already had when she volunteered to join Broski within Imperial space. …For now, she would rest.

Rest.  
She would need it; the morning came early.


	2. Log 2

In'hahn  
_{Talon}_

_[Encryption Level: X]_  
_[Request Passcode:] *****_  
_[Voice Verification Required:]_  
_[Video & Voice Entry:]_

_"Welcome, Chief Warrant Officer Sabosen'iak'alani."_

The little droid recording the scene blipped happily as it came alive. Small and round; it was the size of a grapefruit with a heavy silvery shell, probably created to withstand a good beating. Quite a number of holorecorders were strongly built for heavy abuse. It churred softly and began to count down a timer that had been priory set by the young chiss woman who stood in her chosen combat gear. A slim-fit pair of gray slacks with free flowing blue fabrics and a hooded top that showed the mid-drift. An armored shoulder pauldron upon one shoulder, the other was left bare. A pair of gloves with various straps and buckles mimicked the upper leatheris arm bits.

Striding away from the droid that squeaked and seemed to eagerly bounce into the air, ready to record; the woman moved herself before a bulky looking training droid. Slender fingers shifted and moved to the pair of vibroblades that were neatly sheathed against her back. Wrapping her fingers about the grip of each blade a quiet exhale escaped her. Last evening… Overwhelming… All of it. She wasn't even sure where to begin her thoughts or even words.

Yesterday afternoon there had been yet _-another-_ fire within engineering. Plasma leak, which in turn sparked a fire… The Hyperion was in a wreck. The past four days they had been working non-stop with the ship, trying to get her back together. One thing after another; the ship was in utter disarray- but at least the hyperdrive and reactor was in better shape, and the rest of the crew could continue where she left off. But then again… The Hyperion wasn't with them now- or maybe it was better to say that they weren't with the Hyperion. But the Hyperion wasn't the only thing that wasn't with them.

Frustration played along her fine features as she positioned herself before the training droid. All of it was so overwhelming. Slowly exhaling she closed her eyes and attempted to center herself. Meditation; wasn't something that she really, well… Did. She wasn't Jedi, a force-user; yes but… To call it 'meditation' by the traditional sense wasn't really what she considered. Maybe, though- she needed it… But then again late last night had proven to distract her thoughts. Opening her eyes again the glowing crimson pulsars fixed upon her target.

Without further hesitation she rushed forward, one blade moving to her front in a guarding position; the other to the side and slightly behind as she bolted forward. Bare feet padded lightly against the floor as she found herself recalling her discussion with Enoch a couple of hours prior to. He had asked her why she still kept her blades sharp, essentially. To which she informed him that she couldn't ultimately waste talent. Fluid steps brought her toward the dummy, and with a clean swipe she drove the non-guard blade into an arching motion. The vibroblade loudly snapped upon impact with electricity. Shortly after the guard-blade shifted and moved as if to parry a strike before jabbing into its midsection again, another loud popping sound of electricity.

Yesterday afternoon the Captain approached her after the fire; requested her presence for a classified task… One she would learn shortly after would make her inner-engineer absolutely tingly- and that was putting it lightly. Captain Vladimir Broskivich, Arbiter Nyomi, and a Jedi Master she had affectionately taken the nickname of 'Master Beardington'; Master Jai-din Sortek had found themselves within a Republic shipyard. The amount of ships themselves had caused her to become so excited that she dropped into the native tongue. But it was the breathtaking ship of meshed-technology that had taken her breath away the most.

The Nova Talon; Queen of the Stars and Battle Valkyrie… She was beautiful. The ship was a melting pot of technology; from Republic to Gree to even Csillan tech. A dreadnought class ship of spectacular beauty, hellacious firepower and streamline technology; everything that would cause any engineer to have a wet dream. To put it flatly; she had had a shipgasm when she first laid eyes upon the ship itself. …And she felt incredibly honored when she found that Broski had based the designs of her hyperdrive and reactor from the Hyperion, for his own. …She had already been honored to have been named his Warrant Officer.

A soft breath left her as she thought of it even now, but she shook her head; silver strands licking across her features. Focus. Droid. Now. Glowing scarlet hues narrowed and she struck out again with a flourish of her blades, one strike, two, three, four, five… Consecutive one after the other, picking up the speed and strike method each time she lashed out. Her breathing became harsher by the moment, streaming past her lips as she attacked, parried, dodged, moved. …Like her sister, she was a perfectionist.

They had taken the ship back to the Hyperion, she thought of the little thranta class ship that had become the Marran's home; how bad of a shape it was in. It made her sad when she thought about it, even Astra Alasha had said that she found it sad to be leaving it. But Broski was right when he stated that they had to keep their home safe; and the chiss knew it. Risking the Hyperion in such a way was too much of a danger. This all in mind; the crew, the marines {those who could go}, the Marran themselves all gathered what they could in the way of personal affects and had transferred ships. Many were sad to see the ship return to Carrick.

She remembered watching the Hyperion as it departed. It brought a bittersweet smile to her lips as she struck out again with her twin-blades. Ducking beneath the droid's arm she stabbed it, the loud snap from the vibroblades filling the air with an electric charge that caused the hairs along the back of her neck to stand on end. She followed through with the next attack. As she drew the blade back; she frowned finding herself considering the rest of the evening. They had left for the exosystem after hours of transfer, it was a surprise to see how detailed and how poised the crew really was when it came to transferring.

The trip through the veil; as it were- the barrier between the exosystem that was careening for their own galaxy; had been tense. So many of the Marran had been brought aboard the bridge to help out even with some of the simplest of readouts; crewmen were everywhere and everyone had a task. Even Nyomi, Sedryn and Corlus were at a station as she came upon the bridge from engineering. She looked to Captain Jaynai, her chief. The woman was visibly upset… At first she had wondered why; how could anyone be upset over such a thing. But then thought; Change. Simple. Clear answer. Change. Even she struggled with it.

Perhaps she had been callous when she had thought the woman just overreacting over the situation. No, the Hyperion was what she knew; probably what she had known for months now. And to have all of that ripped out from beneath her? She sighed at the thought as she took three steps to the right and struck out again with the vibroblade. _SNAP._ Hues narrowed; while so many others disliked her- and with good reason… Aka, liked her. She respected her. She knew Jayn's record; she knew what had happened- she had read up on it. A woman so shattered, so broken by the Empire that she had become a shell of this amazing captain.

She had turned against them for it was the right thing to do. And how did the galaxy repay her? …A broken mind. So many broken souls and so little way to repair them. She wanted to believe that Jayn could overcome it; but the flame was dwindling for that hope. Recalling the request for dismissal several times over; and then Jayn turning to her afterwards and praising her once more; stating that she was someone more suited; someone_ she_ approved of as a replacement… Did Jayn approve of well… Anything? Hell… An _alien_? The sheer amount of respect that was there between the two; whether anyone else cared or not.. To her, she would always feel honored to prove herself unto the captain.

If Jayn, a racist, speciesist, ex imperial could look past what Aka was and respect her… Why couldn't people accept others in the grand scheme of it all? In the end… Jayn had been taken to the brig; and the title of Chief Engineer Warrant Officer passed unto her. She could only hope that she could make her predecessor proud of her. …And while everything was so very overwhelming; there was no time to linger upon such thoughts. However; she would make it point to visit Jaynai, it was the least she could do.

_"Blueberry." _

She chuckled softly; perhaps… Just perhaps she would replace "Gemini". The amusement fled from her as she refocused upon her task at hand. Her footwork elegantly glided her across the training room as she shifted into a strafing movement. One foot delicately placed over the other, one over the other, one over the other. In time she stepped as if in some sort of fluid dance. _SNAP._ Again the blade clashed.

Zai, she had come to her; congratulated her. She was trying, maybe? She said so at least. The chiss wanted to believe this, and while she disliked holding anything against anyone… The words had stung, severely; she wanted to forgive. But after the shade said that Jayn belonged in a prison; it brought all of that back to her and she couldn't entirely believe Zai. Much like her sister; Zai was a creature of deceit. …To be locked away in some forsaken cell… It made her shiver. She hated the thought, _despised_ the thought. Aka had just been promoted and within a single day- and for Zai to approach… It just… Everything was so overwhelming.

Again she felt that weight. Chief engineer. Warrant Officer. Her sister's mental state. Her relationships with friends, with herself, and with Corlus. Everything weighed. The only fallback she had at that time was Corlus it felt like; but she didn't want to trouble him any further than she already had. A shuddered breath left her as she recalled Sedryn's talk with her just the day before; of how things were going between the pair. Her grip shifted upon the blade, drawing into a reverse grip upon her main hand. Drawing the blade close to her gauntlet she lashed out, striking a vertical blow across the neck-area of the dummy. The static charge again filled the air. _POP!_

She had left him and Zai within the corridor; upset and frustrated… He followed naturally. Assured her. Kind. Sweet. Supportive. She was realizing how much she did care for him. Spending the prior night with him; discussing everything from civil wars, to language barriers, to the state of the Hyperion, her promotion… To even… Her own relationship with him. He had informed her that he no longer wished to go on the date with the nameless woman that he had mentioned before. Aka, at the time hadn't minded- they were casual. But… It was becoming something more… Wasn't it?

He made that clear when he stated that he wanted her as a let'ukeser, a mate, and he could not comfortably accept involvement with another woman. …She had in return, accepted. The thought even now as she kept her blades sharp, made her so… Incredibly… Happy. It had been so long, she realized; since she had been this happy. Finally… Life was… Starting to piece itself together, despite the chaos and overwhelmingness… Between her life with Corlus and her life within the Republic Navy… It was -finally- becoming something she had always wanted. Breakfast aside… But he really did make a damn good breakfast.

_"Reach for your dreams, walk the stars, and life life to the fullest."_

_SNAP._ The blade glanced across the dummy once more as her dance of blades continued. She thought of Yuloru, what the young woman had asked of her. And while she said she would not promise on the fact that her former career prevented her from making a 'promise'; she did give the woman her word. …She would keep the request close to her heart. She wouldn't betray what was asked of her. She and the young woman walked two different paths; but she had hoped that the padawan would find her dreams, walk the stars and live her life.

…And she would hope that even Nal would be able to find her own dreams and live her life. Whatever higher being there was; she hoped unto them that Nal would find her path. As it stood the young chiss walked one so dark, that even she felt she could not reach at times. Nal… K'sicen'i… Her precious sister, so shattered. Her thumb ran along where the promise ring would normally set; it had been taken from her when she had become a project. …The reminder was still there; what she had told her twin… Her… 'Isika'… Her 'sacred brush'… The painter, the artist. Nal was… Precious to her. She always had been.

The patter of feet drove the chiss forward, quick, nearly silent steps brought her toward her intended target. Her feet shifted, her knees bent, muscles coiled; the former agent launched herself forward into a fluid leap. Somersaulting over the dummy in a fluid display, she landed lightly upon her feet. Drawing her blades into a reverse grip she drove them both backwards into the training dummy fiercely. Her breath leaving her in raspy notes, hues falling halflidded, as she gasped for breath.

Peering over her shoulder she found herself staring at the bench that she and Enoch had spoken at. She knew how fragile even he was, but he was trying his hardest… Trying to be there for a fading mate, one had become ultimately a ghost of her own life. And she? The sister of that waning spirit. The very thought frightened her. She didn't want to lose her sister like that… Not like that. Upon the field, she could accept… This.. This was not something she wanted to accept. But time would tell, time would heal… And she could only hope that it would.

The droid beside her began to blare out its warning; training was done; and her shift would be coming soon. She still had to set up the dinner that Enoch requested of her with Nal. Perhaps they could start piecing together her broken little warrior-poet.


	3. Log 3

_Tocas'csit'ebehn_  
{Lightspeed}

_[Encryption Level: X]_

_[Request Passcode:] *****_  
_[Voice Verification Required:]_  
_[Video & Voice Entry:]_

_"Welcome, Chief Warrant Officer Sabosen'iak'alani."_

Lightspeed… That was how she felt; like she was going a million parsecs a second. The shift had gone well enough, the drives purred like a Csillan ice-cat. She had decided to return to engineering after Corlus departed from the trainingroom that evening. She found herself needing some sort of distraction; not from him- but her thoughts upon her sister. She still was hesitant in informing the young woman of her enlistment. She knew that Nal was angry with her about the Hyperion's hyperdrive and reactor. And while Nal was angry, Aka supposed it was better that she was feeling _-something-._.. Even if it was geared toward her; maybe her sister wouldn't be so intent on hating herself.

Quietly sighing as she moved along the relatively quiet engine room; at least comparatively so for the soothing sound of the rumble from the various drives. A hand glided along the railing that encircled the hyperdrive, she found herself recalling the rather uneventful day. Behind her the little recording droid followed along after her. Breakfast that morning had been quite the meal; Corlus was good at cooking- that was for certain. Even though it was something Nal would have been immediately waving red-flags at; Niaka had enjoyed it.

Though breakfast that morning was long since passed and she found herself in deep thought. How could she even begin to explain the two things that she had to with Nal? First: Her enlistment into the Republic Navy. She already thought her a traitor to the Ascendancy, and now this? Surely she would shut herself away even more at the prospect of Aka becoming Chief Warrant Officer. The former agent grunted almost irritably at the thought of her sister's irrational thoughts. But… She reminded herself; this was Nal. The second topic was also tender; asking her to dinner with Enoch. Good luck with that. Trying to mend her sister's damaged relationship, she wanted to smack her head against a wall a few times for touching that one.

Despite this; she had to be there for her- just as she had to be there for Corlus. She thought of the young man she had watched spar with his mentor; Sedryn. The spar had ultimately ended with Sedryn winning; again… his student distracted. Though; she had still praised him. It wasn't really that she _-would-_ automatically said it, she had realized he had tried. They all had off days, he would do better the next time; she was sure of it. People never stopped learning. She had told the young pureblood Mel'kaz this that evening. It was odd seeing a pureblood Jedi but it was also odd to see a chiss Jedi.

_"…Speaking of Jedi…"_

She muttered as she ducked beneath a suspension bracket, taking care not to brain herself as she moved beneath it. The little spherical droid following after, chirping away that she needed to be cautious; she ignored it. Crouching down before a panel she carefully slid it open and begun to study the various blipping lights. _They_ had told her that she should look into the Jedi Order because she was sensitive. Nyomi, Sedryn and Jai-din had all suggested this… While she appreciated their interest and concern; she informed them she couldn't. Her focus was the ship; it wasn't time to concern herself with codes, politics, and everything else that came with being a Jedi. Her responsibility, as chief engineer; was this ship and its crew.

Carefully tapping in a few commands she sighed heavily. Nyomi was of the mind that she needed to find some sort of control; and she was glad of Master Beardington's(Sortek's) points; that she had to have some sort of training prior to coming to the Marran. This was right; to some extent- she had _-some-_ training but it wasn't the sort of training he would approve of. While it was sense of control; that control was also held above her- had manipulated her. The protocols; Gemini… All of it; was to keep her in line. And while in retrospect it seemed like a really 'good' thing; Aka knew it wasn't. It was dangerous. Too much control could damage- Nal was a good example of this. However; when it all came down to it the facts did remain- she had a stronger head on her shoulders. She knew how to handle things; at least to some extent.

Frowning she shook her head- silver strands fluttering along her features. She didn't even think, even after the Marran settling down- that she_ could_ become a Jedi. It… Required a certain type of person. Jai-din and Nyomi both seemed to believe she would be good for the path but… She had been candidly honest with them; she didn't trust the Jedi Order. She had already been exploited. Sortek seemed to understand this, as did Sedryn; Nyomi however seemed… Saddened in some aspect; trying to hide a frown that Aka had detected regardless. Even the way that the woman said that she didn't fault her. It just… It was how things were. The Empire had destroyed her in so many ways, and she was trying to piece together her broken past, trying to move on.

But that path; she felt was not with the Jedi. Sedryn had suggested that she speak with Corlus about the Force- about training. Nyomi didn't seem to be pleased with such a suggestion; but Aka had informed Sedryn- while she was learning the stances; she didn't want him in any sort of trouble. Though the conversation did bring up a fear for her aside from being exploited again… She feared battle. Sparring she could handle, but deep within her- during the boarding-party… She was certain the sith had sensed her fear. The hesitation with her strikes, the feeling of nearly freezing up had kept her from casting the blows that she needed. …That concerned her. If she froze up during a dire-time; what would happen?

Nyomi had assured her she didn't have to fight if she didn't want to. But… What if there was a time that she had to? With Broski, gathering the Gree technology- she had kept behind the 3rd Marines to allow them to fight. She assisted with the technology that they acquired What would have happened if they were ambushed from behind? She suppressed a shiver at the thought. Or again, the boarding party? She felt her hands shake against her vibroblades as she drove them into her target. Perhaps she should talk with someone about it. What if something happened and she completely froze? …Only to come back with a severe injury… Or worse. Trailing off a sudden sharp breath left her as she felt a slight jolt.

Glancing down to her hand she realized that she had stuck her hand somewhere it aught not to be. Grumbling, she brought her digit to her mouth and carefully plunked the side of it past her lips. Her other hand shifted and she carefully slid the panel shut, pushing herself up, carefully removing herself from the overhang; 'Squeak' as she had named him, chittered concerningly. She waved her hand at him, informing him to continue the recording as she continued to prattle away. Maybe she did need to speak with someone; find a path within the Marran- she didn't know… Maybe she needed to speak with one of these Jedi- maybe not to become one of them- but to figure out a way to release that sense of 'freezing'. Or… perhaps she could talk with her partner; afterall he wanted her to talk to him.

Sighing she made a little face. She had gone to him too often as of late. She didn't want to weigh him down with her concerns. Maybe this was something she had to figure out on her own. But then again; she thought of Enoch's words- and saw had Nal had become; withdrawing from people. She didn't want that to happen; she didn't want to become like that. Frustration lined her brows but she shook it off. There was no point in lingering on it for now; it wasn't going to solve itself overnight in engineering that was for damn sure. Grunting softly she moved along toward another panel to look over a readout.

She couldn't help but suddenly think of the young chiss that she had met earlier; Ezone. Quite the tall and formidable chiss; quite peculiar. And as she had said to him; 'quite the rebel'. He had been shocked to see that she didn't act like the 'typical chiss'; as it were. He held such a free-form way about him. Between his blaring music and overall silliness she couldn't help but tease him a bit. He was amusing; but she did admire him; he was living his life to the fullest and she was glad to see it. Even if he was an anti-chiss-chiss, as it were; he was a good sort. Quite the quirky personality, she found herself enjoying his company. She knew Nal would probably be pissed, but honestly- who the hell cared. The girl was pissed about a lot. Chuffing she rolled her eyes; no- that wasn't the way she should be thinking.

Exasperated, again Nal ended up on her mind. Then again she was avoiding the inevitable as she moved like a tiny little spider from one place to the next within engineering. Here she was talking to 'Squeak' instead of actually doing what she was supposed to; and speak with her sibling. Pausing her gaze fell upon the soft glow emitting from the engine coils. The luminescence playing along her delicate yet scarred features. Drawing her burnt digit from her mouth she stared up at it; as if the 'beast' had answers for her. She knew it wouldn't, but she would have liked to pretend that it was… That the ship itself had its own consciousness in a way.

Idly her thoughts drifted to what the knight had informed her of after Ezone had left; that he had received a com call at some point; from the young woman that he had previously had a date with. She wasn't sure what to make of it; but figured immediately it was probably to inform her that he was stepping away. What she didn't expect, and in front of Nyomi; was that a double-date had been set up with the Sotori woman- apparently she had found another as well that she wanted to spend time with. Once they got back to the system the woman wanted to set up a double-date with her beau and Corlus and Aka. The former agent was a bit taken back, not negatively but just surprised. In the end; she had accepted for slaking curiosity and to frankly; enjoy herself.

Drawing her gaze away from the engine a heavy sigh escaped her. …It was late; talking with Nal now would probably only upset the girl. Waking her from her sleep? …If she -was- sleeping. A frown graced her lips; no… She would figure it out in the morning.

…Or so she hoped.


End file.
